Albus Potter: 1st Year
by JamesLily96
Summary: Starting with Albus's sorting ceremony and going on with his 1st year at Hogwarts. Used to be titled the Sorting!
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :(

Albus Potter P.O.V.

I was so nervous right now! I was really freaking out, what if I'm in Slytherin! It calmed me down a bit when my dad told me the story about telling the hat what he wanted, but still I'm really scared. It doesn't help that James won't leave me alone about it.

Right now, I was sitting in a boat with Rose and a quiet boy who had whitish blond hair. I'm pretty sure he's a Malfoy. My dad and his dad didn't get along real well. Maybe he was different from his dad though. He seemed pretty polite and quiet. I decided to talk to him. Rose was just getting annoying on all of her theories and how we needed to start homework schedules and stuff.

"Hello, my name is Albus Potter, what's yours?", I asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy, nice to meet you", the boy said. Whoa he's totally different than his father, that's for sure!

"What house do you want to get in?", I asked. I was expecting him to say Slytherin.

"Well, my whole family was in Slytherin, but I don't know if that's the house I want to be in. What about you? Gryfindor, I guess because you're a Potter.", Scorpius finished.

"Yeah Gryfindor", I answered. I wasn't sure what to make of this boy. A Malfoy saying he didn't want to be in Slytherin. That's just crazy!

"I'm a little nervous about the sorting", I told Scorpius.

"Me too, I don't want to disappoint my family, but oh I don't know.", Scorpius sighed.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about them, you're at Hogwarts now ", Rose cut in.

By the time the three of us had just started talking about what classes we were looking forward to the most the boats were across the lake and we were walking up to the castle. It looked beautiful with all the twinkling lights in the windows and the majestic towers. I'd never seen anything look so pretty in my life.

"Wow its pretty isn't it", Scorpius said.

"Amazing", I answered.

Rose just stood there in awe. Then, Professor McGonagall took us into a room to wait to be sorted. I was so nervous I was shaking. Rose and Scorpius looked in no better condition.

Slowly one by one students were called. Soon, it was Scorpius's turn. He nodded to me and Rose, almost like saluting us. Then, he walked into the Great Hall and it was awhile before the hat called.......

"Gryfindor"

We heard a lot of people gasp and then the Gryfindor table erupted in cheers. Rose and I just looked at each other. Whoever heard of a Malfoy being sorted into Gryfindor! Then again, Scorpius had surprised me a lot that night.

Before long, it was just me, Rose, and a couple other kids left waiting to be sorted.. Then, I heard McGonagall say Potter, Albus. Rose patted me on the back, and then I walked into the Great Hall. I saw A lot of faces staring up at me and felt like I might throw up. Somehow, I got to the stool and the hat was placed on my head.

"Ah a Potter, I see. Yes, Yes just like your father I see. Just like I told him, you would be great in Slytherin. But, I see you want to be in Gryfindor. So be it. GRYFINDOR!", the hat called.

I wanted to whoop I was so happy. I had gotten into Gryfindor! I walked down to the cheering Gryfindor table. I sat down by Scorpius who grinned at me. I could tell he was happy. Maybe this was the beginning of a long friendship. Then, I heard McGonagall call Weasley, Rose.

Rose walked to the stool and sat down. She looked very pale. After a few seconds the hat called, "Gryfindor". I was so happy! All three of us had made it into Gryfindor. Rose sat down across from me and smiled. I couldn't wait to write to Mum and Dad!

**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	2. Author's Note

1Author's Note: Does anyone want me to continue this story? I really enjoyed writing it, and will continue if anybody wants me to. Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 2

1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :)

Dear Mum and Dad,

I got into Gryfindor! I"m so excited! Rose also got into Gryfindor. And you'll never guess who also got in, Scorpius Malfoy! I became friends with him in the boats, that take us to school from the train. He's a very nice boy, nothing like his grandpa of dad.

Your son,

Albus

I finished the letter to my mum and dad before anyone else was awake. I quietly slipped out of bed and got dressed. I turned around, and Scorpius was sitting up in his bed.

"Good morning, Albus", Scorpius said., "Sleep well?"

"Very good actually."

"Where are you going this early in the morning?", Scorpius asked.

"Oh, I was just going to send this letter and then go to breakfast."

"Can I come with you?", Scorpius asked.

"Of course.", I answered.

So, we headed out of the dormitory and walked towards the Owlery. I was still amazed at how large Hogwarts really was.

"I can't believe I'm in Gryfindor. I must write to my mum and dad. I'm kind of nervous, though", Scorpius told me.

"Oh, I'm sure they will be proud of you. In my opinion, Gryfindor is the best house to be in anyway."

"Yeah, I agree. But, I'm not sure my father will."

"Well, he'll just have to live with it. If its any consolation, I'm proud of you. I know Rose is too", I told Scorpius.

"Thanks, Albus"

We reached the Owlery, and saw my owl, Ted. My owl was names after my god-brother Teddy Lupin. Teddy was always sort of like my role-model. When, I was younger, I always wanted to be like Teddy.

I attached the letter to Ted's leg and watched him fly away.

"We better get down to breakfast, Albus.", Scorpius said.

"Okay, let's go."

We walked down to breakfast ans sat down at the Gryfindor table.

"I always envisioned myself at the Slytherin table, but I think the view is probably better from here.", Scorpius said.

"Yeah, I bet it is."I said and I grinned at him.

"The food here is amazing", Scorpius said.

"It really is", I answered.

Then Professor McGonagall walked up to us. She had a stack of parchment in her hand.

"Potter," she said as she flipped through the papers, "Here you are."

She handed me a paper and I looked down at it. It was my schedule.

**Albus Potter**

**1****st**** Year:**

**-Potions**

**-Herbology**

**-Free Period/Lunch**

**-Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**-History of Magic**

**-Free Period**

**-Transfiguration**

Scorpius and I compared schedules.

"Wow, we have the same schedule", Scorpius said just as Rose sat down.

"Here can I see yours, Scorpius? I wan to see if I have the same schedule as you two", Rose asked.

"Yeah, here you are."

"We do", Rose announced, "We better get to potions", Rose said.

On our way to Potions I said, "We better not get homework on the first day!"

"Well, I think we do. At least that's what mum said", Rose said.

"I guess we'll find out", Scorpius said.

The classes that day seemed to pass fairly quickly**. **In Potions, the professor was Slughorn. My dad can't believe he's still working, because he's really old. No doubt, he'll choose me for the Slug Club, because my father is Harry Potter. In class, we brewed our first potion, a simple one to cure boils. It was hard work.No homework, thank goodness.

In herbology, we learned about a type of fungi and what it was used for. Rather boring, but at least I still didn't have any homework. Then, the three of us walked down to the Great Hall for our noon meal. We sat down, and then I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, would you to like to come to Hagrid's with me on Friday?", I asked.

"Well, he invited me too, Albus", Rose answered.

"Hagrid, you mean the Care of Magical Creatures professor. Isn't he just a big oaf?", Scorpius asked.

I almost hexed Scorpius for saying that.

"No, he's not a big oaf. He's an amazing person! He's very nice and generous.", I practically yelled at Scorpius.

"Shhh, Scorpius probably doesn't know any better Al", Rose said.

"Oh I'm sorry. My father always said.....", Scorpius said.

"I sure I don't want to know what your father has to say!", I yelled. Anger was pulsing inside me. Insulting Hagrid was like insulting family. I decided to go down and see him until it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Hagrid are you in there?", I said as I knocked on his hut's door.

"Yeah, yeah just a sec", Hagrid said.

He opened the door. The smell coming from his house wasn't the best smell in the world.

"Albus come in, come in! How's your first day been going?", Hagrid said.

"Alright, I suppose".

I sat down in a rough looking wooden chair.

"Is somethin' wrong Albus? Any trouble with the Slytherins? By the way, congratulations on getting into Gryfindor"

"No not a Slytherin, a Gryfindor. Scorpius Malfoy , to be exact.."

"You two seemed to be getting along just fine. What happened?", Hagrid asked.

"Well, he sort of called you a oaf."

"Sounds like a Malfoy.", Hagrid replied.

"He was alright before that"

"Probably just what he's heard his father say. He's got to find out for himself", Hagrid told me.

Then, my anger started to diminish and I realized he was probably right.

"Thanks, Hagrid. I should probably head back up to school, see you on Friday, right", I told Hagrid.

"Yeah see you on Friday. Bye Albus!"

"Bye"

I walked back up to school got my bag from Rose and walked to Defense Against the Dark with her.

"Where's Scorpius?", I asked.

"I don't know. He got up and left afer you left. I tried to follow him, but he was nowhere to be found.", Rose said.

I was a little worried. Scorpius was probably feeling pretty bad.

"I hope he's in class. I need to talk to him. By the way, I went down to see Hagrid."

"Oh, what did he have to say?", Rose asked.

"Just told me, Scorpius will have to figure it out for himself"

"Yeah he's probably right"

We got to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Scorpius was there, but the was sitting with the Slytherins.

"Oh no", I whispered to Rose.

I tried to catch Scorpius's eye but he didn't even look at me. After class, I followed him out of the room and tried to catch up with him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Aw man, I'll guess I'll just have to talk to him tonight in our dormitory", I told Rose.

"Yes, I suppose you will", she answered.

**A?N: Did you like it? Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(

It was late at night before Scorpius retired to our dormitory, but I was still awake, waiting on him.

"Scorpius", I said, "Where have you been?"

"What are you, my mother?", he sneered.

Now he really sounded like I thought a Malfoy would sound.

"Been spending the day with the Slytherins, have you?", I asked him, "I suppose its where you belong"

"No, I've been in the library"

"Oh well alright, good-night, then", I said. I was to proud to apologize. He was the one who should apologize anyway.

I turned around and started walking towards by bed.

"Wait", Scorpius said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was stupid and I'm sorry, okay.

You happy?"

"Yeah I am. So will you come to Hagrid's then?"

"Of course, and by the way, sitting with the Slytherins was absolutely torture. They laughed at me the whole time about being in Gryfindor"

"Sorry, mate. But, it really was your fault, you know. You could've sat with Rose and I."

"I know and I'm sorry", Scorpius said.

"It's alright', I answered.

"Now let's get to bed. We have another day of classes tomorrow", Scorpius said.

"Right"

OooooooooooooooooO

That week flew by, and it was filled with owl post. Mum and Dad wrote back to me and congratulated me on getting into Gryfindor. Scorpius wrote to his parents too. They wrote back saying they were very proud of him and it didn't matter what house he was in, they still loved him. Scorpius's mood considerably brightened after that letter came.

In the blink of an eye, it seemed it was time to go down to Hagrid's for tea. The three of us walked down to his hut on a Friday afternoon, reasonably excited, because we had waited for this all week.

When we reached his hut, I knocked on the door. Hagrid opened it.

"Come in, come in", he said.

We obliged and sat down on a very plushy and rather ripped up couch. Hagrid offered us some cake and I was the only one who accepted. It was as hard as a rock.

"Do you like it? Your father sure did, and so did your father.", he said as he gestured towards Rose and I.

All I could say was, "Mmmmm", because it was rather hard not to spit it up.

"So this must be Scorpius Malfoy", Hagrid said as he turned towards Scorpius.

"Hello, nice to meet you", Scorpius said a little nervously, because the size of Hagrid would intimidate if anyone if you've never met him before.

"Nice to meet you to", Hagrid answered gruffly.

Perhaps Scorpius was trying to make a good impression because he asked, "Could I try one of your cakes?"

"Yeah, sure. Here you are", Hagrid said as he handed Scorpius a rock cake, as I now thought of them.

Scorpius bit it to one, chewed it up, and said, "That was very good, Hagrid. I liked it".

Hagrid seemed to rather like Scorpius after that.

"So, Hagrid how are your classes going?", Rose asked.

"Wonderful, actually", Hagrid said, "I'm breeding Blasted-End Skrewts again, actually.

Uh oh. I had heard the stories about my Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and my dad dealing with those things. I shared a look with Rose. They were apparently terrible creatures.

"Sounds cool", Scorpius said, "What do they do?"

"Well a number of things really", Hagrid said. Then he went on to tell a number of stories, many of which I didn't even listen to.

It was getting rather late as it was almost past curfew.

"We better get back to the castle.", Rose said.

"Yeah, we should.", I said.

The three of us stood up, said goodbye to Hagrid, and started to walk back to the castle.

"So what did you think of Hagrid?", I asked Scorpius.

"He was really nice. I liked him. We should go to tea again sometime."

"Yeah, Hagrid's a pretty likeable guy.", I said.

Then we saw a light bobbing across the grounds. It was coming closer and closer to us.

"Come on you guys, we better hide.", Scorpius said in a worried tone, "I have a bad feeling about this."

We hid in some bushes and Professor Slughorn came into view. I sighed with relief.

I was about to leave the bushes when Rose whispered, "Wait, Albus! Look!"

I turned to look at Slughorn, but it wasn't Slughorn anymore. He was changing, his whole form was changing, until he looked like an old man with white hair. He looked quite mad.

"Polyjuice Potion.", Rose breathed.

"Yeah, but who is it now?", I whispered.

Scorpius looked absolutely horrified.

"That's Avery. An old Death Eater, before your father killed You-Know-Who", he whispered. Why do people still not say Voldemort, or even Tom Riddle?

"He was the only one they never found", Rose whispered, "How do you recognize him?"

"He comes to visit my father sometimes, or tries to I should say. Dad always throws him out.", Scorpius whispered.

I was shocked, appalled really. An old Death Eater at Hogwarts!

"What do we do?", I whispered.

"Let's try and get back to the castle, then we'll report him.", Scorpius said, "I'll go first. We've got to get out of these bushes. If I can just get to that tree without him seeing me."

Then he slipped out from the bushes.

Rose had seemed paralyzed with fear before that moment, but when Scorpius left the bushes sh screamed, "Scorpius, no!"

But it was too late.

"Stupefy!", Avery yelled.

Scorpius fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh, Scorpius", Rose yelled as she ran out from the bushes, trying to get to Scorpius.

Oh no! That was a fairly stupid thing Rose did because the man yelled, "Stupefy!", and Rose suffered the same fate as Scorpius.

I couldn't believe it! Rose and Scorpius were both unconscious on the ground and I was the only one left.. I had to do something, before Avery hurt anyone else. I don't know what made me do it, but I stepped out from the bushes.

Avery saw me and yelled, "Levicorpus!", before I could react. Not that I knew how to, anyway.

I was raised into the air, upside down. I didn't know what to do.

Then, an idea occurred to me. I could still cast a spell from up here, couldn't I?

I drew my wand and yelled, "Stupefy!", at the man. It was rally the only hex I knew, just from hearing Avery say it, when he hexed Rose and Scorpius.

Avery crumpled to the ground, but by doing so, his wand dropped and I fell towards the ground. I hit the Earth and the last thing I thought of was my two best friends laying a couple feet away from me. Then, I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :)

"I can't believe Avery would sink low enough to attack a first year" I heard my mum say though it was sort of muffled.

My eyes fluttered open and saw my mum, dad, James, Lily, Hagrid, and Grandma and Grandpa Weasley standing there.

"Albus, oh Albus you're awake!", Grandma Weasley cried. Then my head started to throb painfully.

"Yeah, Grandma I am", I answered.

"Al, you alright?" my dad asked.

"Fine, I suppose."

"You did an amazing thing, Albus, cursing that man." Mum said.

"Yeah, well, I had to do something. He cursed Rose and Scorpius too. Wait, Rose and Scorpius! Are they okay?", I asked frantically.

"They haven't woken up yet, but they should be alright", Madame Pomfrey said. She was alright tending to me.

I looked across the room and saw Scorpius lying on a bed with Draco Malfoy and Scorpius's mum crowded around his bed. His grandmother was there too.

Then, I looked at Rose's bed. Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, and Victoire were standing at her bed. It was like a family reunion at Hogwarts.

My dad was looking at me with a strange look on his face.

"What dad?", I asked.

"I guess I just had a flashback is all", he said.

"Oh"

"Harry, look", my mum said.

We all turned around and Teddy came bursting into the room.

"Is Al awake yet? Divination was horrible! I got out as quick as I could." Teddy said.

"Yeah, Teddy, I'm awake" I said.

"Thank goodness! What about Rosie?"

"She's not awake yet" Uncle Ron said in a very worried tone.

"Scorpius?" Teddy asked just to be polite. He still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Rose and I were friends with a Gryfindor.

"No, he hasn't woken up yet either" Dad answered.

I sat up and looked at everyone more clearly. Draco and Astoria Malfoy were looking half scared for their son and half nervous because they were in a room full of Weasleys and Potters. Then, I noticed Uncle Percy in the room, or rather Professor Weasley, because he was the headmaster at Hogwarts.

"Albus, how are you" he asked in a brisk tone.

"Fine, thanks." I answered. Out of all my uncles, Uncle Percy was the one I was least close to. He was always going on about rules, which most people said James and I had a disregard for.

Then, Rose moaned suddenly in her sleep. Everyone turned quickly to go over to her. I thought I should go to her too, but my mum made me go lay down again.

"Scorpius, Scorpius" she moaned. And then, her eyes fluttered open.

"Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" she said. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"We came to see you, dear. Avery attacked the three of you" Aunt Hermione said.

"Oh, where is he? Did he get captured?" Rose said in a very urgent tone.

"Yes, yes he's been sent to Azkaban. Uncle Harry took care of him" Uncle Ron answered.

"Scorpius, Albus! Oh no, are they okay? Please tell me they are okay!" Rose cried.

"I'm fine, Rose. Scorpius is still asleep." I told her.

"Will he be alright?" Rose asked.

"He'll be fine" Madame Pomfrey cut in.

"So, what exactly happened when Avery attacked you three?" Teddy asked.

I took a deep breath. "Well, he came up and we thought he was Professor Slughorn, but it was Avery that had drunk Polyjuice Potion. He changed into Avery again and we hid behind some bushes. Then, Scorpius tried to get back up to the castle, but Avery sent a Stunning spell at him. Then, Rose ran after him and Avery shot another Stunning spell. I got out from the bushes and Avery sent a hex at me that hoisted me up into the air. I sent a Stunning spell at him and it hit him. But, this caused me to fall to the ground, which knocked me out" I finished.

"Wow, Al. You showed him!" James said.

"Yes you did. I'm really proud of you, Albus" Dad said. Mum had a look of pride on her face too.

Then, Scorpius said, "It was pretty cool what you did, Albus."

"Scorpius you're awake!" Astoria Malfoy cried.

"Yeah I am. Albus, Rose are you alright?"

"Yeah" we both answered at the same time.

Madame Pomfrey gave us one final check up and then told us we were free to go. Our parents and pretty much Rose and I's whole family ate supper with us. Scorpius mother and father both sat at the Gryfindor table, and Draco Malfoy kept looking longingly at the Slytherin table. It was a pretty awkward experience because Dad and Uncle Ron used to be enemies with Scorpius' father.

OoooooooooooooooooO

A week later Scorpius and I were walking down the third floor corridor and something caught our eye. A large wooden door that looked really ancient. I had never noticed it before.

"What's that?" I asked Scorpius.

"What's what?" Scorpius asked.

"That door. It looks really ancient."

"I don't know. Let's find out" I said.

We walked up to the door and tried the handle.

"It's locked" Scorpius said.

"I think Rose knows a charm to unlock doors." I said.

All the sudden we heard footsteps coming from behind us and we turned around.

"That's a forbidden area boys. I heard you talking. Don't try and unlock that door" McGonagall said.

"Yes, Professor" we both answered at the same time.

"You two remind me of your father, Potter and that Weasley boy. You're always trying to go somewhere you shouldn't" she said. I grinned. I had heard the stories of my dad and Uncle Ron going places they shouldn't. I suppose Scorpius and I had the same rebellious streak.

"Run along then" she told us.

We walked away and towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Today was a Hogsmeade day for third year and up, so the castle was going to be fairly empty. We sat down by Rose, who was already there, at the Gryfindor table.

"Hi you two." Rose said.

"Hey, we found something you might be interested in" I told her.

"We were walking down the third floor corridor and we found a door and tried to unlock it." Scorpius said.

"And then, Mcgonagall walked up and told us it was forbidden." I said.

"I know that I want to see what's in there." Scorpius said.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Well that's breaking a school rule. We'll probably lose points for Gryfindor and not to mention we'll land ourselves in detention!" she said.

"Come on Rosie. You know you want to" I begged. "I'll even do your homework for a week."

"Do my homework? No thanks, I don't want to my grade to down. But, I guess I'll do it." she said, "And don't call me Rosie"

"Alright, let's go to the common room and make a plan."

But before we could leave the owl post came in and owls swooped down over our heads.

Then, Scorpius said , "Hey Albus, isn't that your owl?"

"Yeah it is" I answered.

The owl was carrying a note and a small package. I unwrapped the note.

Dear Al,

Please don't unwrap this package until you get to your dormitory and make sure no one else but Scorpius and Rose are around. I didn't give this to James because he would only get into trouble. Use it well.

Love,

Dad

"Hey guys, we need to go to Scorpius and I's dormitory."

"Why?" Rose and Scorpius asked confused.

"Come on. I'll tell you when we get there"

We walked towards Gryfindor Tower and went into our dormitory. When we were safely inside I said, "The letter was from my dad. He said ti unwrap it up here."

So I tore into the package and another small note fell out. It said:

On the blank piece of parchment, open it and say I_ solemnly swear I am up to no good._ Then you will see what it really is. When you are done say, _Mischief managed_.

I found the blank piece of parchment and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Rose and Scorpius were both looking at me confusedly.

Then on the piece of parchment word blossomed across the front:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers

are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

I opened the parchment up and found a map of Hogwarts, but what was amazing is that there were little dots everywhere. I realized they were people. It showed where everyone was all the time. It was truly amazing.

"You two won't believe this!" I exclaimed. I showed them the map and they were shocked. It was really amazing. You could avoid Filch, any of the teachers student, and get around easier. I took a closer look and saw secret passage ways to Hogsmeade and the Shrieking Shack.

"There's something else in the package Albus" Scorpius said.

"What is it" I asked. Rose pulled it out.

"Oh my gosh, Albus. I can't believe it!"

"What, what is it?" I asked.

"It's an Invisibility cloak!" she exclaimed.

"Wow" Scorpius and I breathed. I heard my dad talking about one a long time ago, but I never knew he actually owned one.

"I think I know how we're going to unlock that door tonight" I said.

A/N: did you guys like it/ hate it? Please review! :)


	6. Chapter 5

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :(

All three of us were under the invisibility cloak and I had the Marauder's Map in my hand. It was nearing midnight, and we were headed toward the third floor corridor, to unlock the ancient door as we now liked to call it.

"Look out, it's Slughorn coming this way." Scorpius said in an urgent tone.

"But, we're invisible. He won't see us." Rose whispered.

"Let's hide though. He might bump into us" I whispered back.

We darted behind a suit of armor and waited for Slughorn to pass. He was mumbling to himself about some sort of potion. I hadn't been invited to the Slug- club yet, but no one had received invitations. Not that I wanted to be one of his favorites. Apparently, the parties were extremely boring.

"Okay, let's go" I breathed after Slughorn turned a corner.

We continued toward the door and the only other problem was we saw Mrs. Norris slinking down a hallway, but she was to far way to hear us. That cat was very, very old.

"This is it." I whispered to my friends when we finally reached the door.

We stayed under the invisibility cloak and Scorpius tried the door handle again.

"It's still locked." he whispered.

"Alohamora" Rose said. We tried the handle again and this time it was unlocked.

"It's just a broom closet!" Scorpius said when muttered the spell to light up his wand. I think my friends know quite a few more spells than I do. The door slammed behind us.

"Let's just go." I said dejectedly.

Rose turned around and tried the door." It won't budge. I guess it's somehow locked from the inside too."

"Try your charm again." Scorpius said.

"Alohamora" she said, more confidently this time. She tried the handle. "It still won't open!"

"What!" I tried the door. She was right. The door wouldn't budge.

"I guess we're locked in here for the night" Scorpius said. "In the morning the hallway will be full and we can scream for someone to unlock the door for us."

"I suppose you're right" Rose said.

We all sighed and Scorpius slumped himself against the wall. All of the sudden, Brick started to fall away from behind Scorpius and an archway was opening. All three of us gasped.

"It's just like Diagon Alley", Rose said excitedly.

We walked through the archway and the three of us gasped again.

"It's amazing" Rose said. Scorpius and I couldn't even say anything.

We were in a huge room, about the same size as the great hall, except there were no house table. At the other end of the room there was a magnificent stage. A huge organ was sitting against the west wall. The windows were even bigger than the Great Hall's, but the ceiling wasn't enchanted. It was just a huge dome.

"It must be some type of ballroom" Scorpius said.

"Of course!" Rose said.

Scorpius and I just stared at her.

"Do you two ever read?" she asked.

"Not unless we have to." Scorpius answered her.

Rose sighed. "Well, in Hogwarts: A History, there was a ballroom! It was used for dances and other special events. I thought it was destroyed!"

"Well, apparently not because we're standing in it." I said.

Then, a sparkling thing caught my eye across the way.

"Look." I whispered though I'm not sure why.

"Look at what?" Rose and Scorpius asked at the same time.

"That thing, it's sparkling thing" I said as I pointed to it. It was fairly hard to see because it was so far away. The three of us walked cautiously across the huge ballroom.

"What is that?" Scorpius said.

It was a small table and laying across it was a sword It was fairly large and looked ancient. Then I realized something.

"It seems like I've seen that before." I said.

"Me too, but where?" Rose said.

"I've never seen it in my life" Scorpius said.

"Wait a minute, it was here, but when was I at Hogwarts before this year?" I asked Rose. We pretty much went everywhere together before school, so she would know where I went.

"Well, the 20th year after the battle. Remember, the memorial service?" she answered.

"Oh, yeah! My dad took me to Gryfindor tower and we went to see Neville. And then, Neville showed my dad something. It was that sword!"

"So, Professor Longbottom must have put it there!" Scorpius said.

"He must have" Rose said. "Have you heard the stories about this sword. My dad, Uncle Harry, and Neville have all used it. My mum didn't want me to why, though. My dad and mum had a big argument over that."

"I know everything. My parents wanted me to know. I remember now. It's the sword of Godric Gryfindor." I said.

"Let's see if we can touch it" Scorpius said.

We walked cautiously toward it and were almost there when we were thrown backwards. Rose screamed.

"What? Why in the world did we get thrown backwards?" I asked.

"I think there's a charm around it!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well we don't need to touch it" Scorpius said who wasn't that interested in it.

"Yeah come on. Let's go back to Gryfindor tower you two" Rose said.

They turned around to leave, but from some reason I didn't want to leave. It was like I was drawn to the sword.

"You guys go back. I'll stay here for awhile." I told them.

Rose gave be a concerned look and Scorpius just nodded. I think he understood. I mean, my father used this sword to kill Tom Riddle's snake. It destroyed some of the horcrux's too. I walked up to the sword again. Then, I heard a noise.

"Albus Potter! What are you doing here?" I turned around to find Victorie, my cousin, standing there.

"Just looking around" I answered. This seems to be a fairly busy place for something that's not supposed to be here.

"I could give you a detention for this. I have a feeling you're not telling the truth. Why are you really here" she asked. Victorie was head girl this year and I wouldn't put it past her to give detention to family.

"I could say the same for you" I said nonchalantly.

"Albus, this area is forbidden. The heads find out about it and are asked to patrol this area so people won't come in here."

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't ask me. Neville just told me to patrol this area tonight. Just go to bed, Al."

"Wait, why tonight?"

"I don't know! Please don't ask me anymore questions because I'm just as much in the dark as you are." She shot me a dark look.

"Alright, alright, I'm going to bed." I said. Victorie sighed and followed me out me out of the ballroom. The archway sealed behind us after we left. Victorie turned and walked the other way and I slipped my Invisibility cloak back . Why would Neville want his place guarded tonight?


	7. Chapter 6

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :(

"Where did your dad use the sword, Albus?" Rose asked me as we were doing homework in the library.

"In the Chamber of Secrets. He killed a huge snake." I answered.

"I've heard the legends. There was supposed to be a monster down there, wasn't there?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah" Rose and I answered at the same time.

Then, Rose gasped. "Wait a minute, I just thought of something. I read something somewhere, about another chamber."

"Another chamber?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I think, wait, oh I don't know. I saw it somewhere." she said.

"Salazar Slytherin only built one chamber. There's not another one." Scorpius said.

"No not Slytherin, one of the other founders. I don't think it was Hufflepuff either."

"Well we're not in any danger if its not Slytherin" I said.

"Right well, I can write to my parents and see if they know anything." Rose said. She sounded really curious.

"I'll write to my parents, too." I said.

"My parents wouldn't know anything, but I can try" Scorpius said.

"It's getting late, let's go back to the common room." Rose said.

"Okay" Scorpius and I answered.

We got up and left the library. The corridors were really quiet and dark. It was kind of creeping me out. Then, I realized where we were.

"Guys, we're in the third floor corridor."

"Yeah, so?" Rose asked.

"Let's go look at the sword again. I've got my Invisibility Cloak. Let's just check it out one more time."

"Alright" Scorpius said. He was always up for an adventure.

Rose sighed. "Fine, but not for very long. It's almost past curfew."

Scorpius and I grinned excitedly at each other. Rose shot us a annoyed glance. We mad our way to the ancient door and entered the broom closet.

"How do we get in?" Rose asked.

"Lean against the wall agin, like you did, Scorpius." I remembered.

"Okay, but I don't think that's gonna work.. Whoa!" he said as he fell backwards into the archway. Rose and grinned at each other and followed Scorpius into the ballroom.

"There it is." I breathed.

"Yeah, okay, can we go?" Rose asked.

"No, not yet." I answered.

I walked up to the sword. I was drawn to the thing. It was like it was telling me to do something, but I didn't know what it was asking me to do.

"Look, Albus!" Rose cried.

"What?" I asked.

"The sword, it's glowing!" Rose yelled.

Then, I noticed it. It was glowing, the sword was giving off a strange yellow glow. It was so bright it was blinding me. I stepped closer to the sword. It became brighter.

"Albus, step back!" she said while shielding her eyes.

I ran back to where she and Scorpius were standing and sword went back to its normal state. I was shocked.

"It's like it recognizes you." Scorpius said quietly.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know." Rose answered.

"Let's go back to the common room." Scorpius said. All three of us were clearly shaken.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Dear Mum and Dad,

I was wondering if you know any legends about another chamber, besides the Chamber of Secrets. I have to do a report on legends for school. And yes, I'm doing just fine. The food here is absolutely wonderful!

Your Loving Son,

Albus

I finished writing my letter to Mum and Dad in the Owlery on Friday night, the night after our sword incident. I felt bad about lying to them, but if they knew why I really wanted to know, they wouldn't tell me. I attached the letter to Ted's leg and watched him fly off. I was just leaving when that awful prat, Nott, walked up the stairs.

"Potter, fancy seeing you here." he sneered.

"Yeah, just wonderful." I said in a very sarcastic voice.

"Where's you're blood traitor friends? Were they stupid enough to get themselves expelled?" Nott asked.

"In your dreams." I answered coolly. I kept telling myself to not lose my temper.

"Well, the teachers love you so much, just because of you're stupid father who brought the end of what would've been a great new world!" Nott said.

That was it. I took my wand and yelled "Stupefy!" But, Nott blocked it.

"So I guess you're death eater for a father has been teaching you tricks when you visit him in Azkaban" I sneered.

Nott just grinned at me. "Well I can show you some more. Duel, tomorrow, midnight, empty classroom, fifth floor corridor, I'll kick you're butt." Nott drawled.

"Fine, I'll be there. But, you better know, my dad taught me the spell he used to kill Voldemort with." I said.

As I turned and walked down the stairs, the last thing I saw was Nott's terrified expression.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of your feedback! Keep it up! :) **


	8. Chapter 7

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :(

I twas nearing midnight when Scorpius and I would walking toward the fifth floor corridor. We didn't bring rose along because she would've gone on about rules and stuff and we didn't have time. Scorpius was going to be my second. I was a little nervous because I told Nott I knew the spell that my dad killed Tom Riddle with, and I really didn't. But, at least it scared him. We were staring at the Marauder's Map under the Invisibility cloak while we walked.

"There they are." Scorpius whispered. Nott's second was Kevin Greengrass, Scorpius's cousin.

"Darn it." Scorpius muttered under his breath.

"Is you're cousin nice?" I asked.

"No, he's a prat. I knew he would be in Slytherin." Scorpius whispered.

"All Slytherins are nasty if you ask me." I whispered back.

"My whole family was in Slytherin. You're right, most of my family is nasty. My mother and father are alright, though." he said.

I chuckled. "You remember the plan?"

"Yeah."

"Let's do this." I said a lot more confidently than I really was.

We finally made it to the fifth floor corridor, I whispered "Mischief managed" to stop the Marauder's map, and I whipped off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Nott, you ready to get beat." I snarled.

"In you're dreams, Potter." he said right back.

"Scorpius, what are you doing here. I figured that blood traitor, Weasley, would be his second."

Kevin said.

"I'm Albus's second. You have a problem with that?" Scorpius shot back.

"Yeah, actually I do. And, so would Uncle Draco if he found out." Kevin drawled.

"I don't care anymore, Kevin." Scorpius said.

"Whatever, blood traitor! Let's just get this over with!" Kevin said.

I yelled "Stupefy!" towards Kevin, but it missed. Then, all of the Mrs. Norris came slinking around the corner.

"Run!" I yelled to Scorpius. We took off tearing down the corridor. We went down some stairs, into a part of the castle I'd never been in before, went down another pair of stairs that moved while we were on them, and finally ended up in the third floor corridor.

"Why, do we always end up here!" Scorpius moaned.

"I don't know!" I said. About three seconds later, I saw Peeves come gliding up the corridor and I yelled "Run!" for the second time that night.

Peeves started shouting " Wee student beasties out of bed. Students out of bed!"

I groaned. Scorpius and I ran up to the ancient door.

"We have to go in, or it's detention." I said.

Scorpius nodded and we opened the door with Rose's spell, walked in the broom closet, he leaned on the wall, the archway opened and we walked into the ballroom. Scorpius was still trying to cath his breath.

"Don't go near the sword" Scorpius warned.

"I won't."

"Oh no! We forgot the Invisibility cloak." Scorpius said. But, I didn't hear him. I was being drawn the to the sword again. I kept walking closer and closer, and the sword kept getting brighter and brighter. I still kept getting the weird feeling it was telling me to do something. I was so close to touching it, when an arm pulled me backwards.

"Albus, don't touch that thing!" Scorpius yelled.

The feeling went away and I said "Thanks."

"No problem. Now, did you hear me. We forgot the invisibility cloak!" he said.

"Oh man. Come on, let's go back and get it." I said.

"What if someone sees us?" Scorpius said frantically.

"They won't. We've got the Marauder's Map." I said.

"Uh, no we don't. You laid that down with the Invisibility cloak."

I groaned. "No I didn't. It was in my hand when we left, I must have dropped it."

"That's just great." Scorpius said sarcastically.

"Alright, let's just go back to the fifth floor corridor, get the Invisibility Cloak and then look for it. We can retrace our steps." I said calmly, even though I wasn't. Losing the Marauder's Map would be absolutely terrible. It was a legend.

"I don't remember where we went from the fifth floor corridor." Scorpius said.

"Let's just go find the Invisibility cloak, and then we'll worry about that."

"Alright" Scorpius said.

We made our way back to the fifth floor corridor without anyone seeing us (which was a miracle) and the Invisibility cloak was laying in the same spot it was when Mrs. Norris came. I grabbed it, but just before I put it on, McGonagall came around the corner. I stuffed the cloak in my back pocket, right before she saw it.

"Potter, Malfoy, out of bed at this time of night! You should be ashamed of yourselves. I already gave Nott and Greengrass detention for being out of bed, but I thought you two knew better! Detention, both of you on Friday night, and 50 points from Gryfindor."

"What! No you can't not from your own house!" I protested. But, McGonagall raised her hand to silence me.

"Each! Now back to the common room both of you. I distinctly remember giving your fathers the same punishment in their first year."

Scorpius and I stared at each other in shock. 100 points from Gryfindor in one night. At least, maybe Slytherin got the same punishment. We trudged back to the common room. It was on use looking for the map now. We couldn't risk losing anymore points for Gryfindor now. That would have to wait until the morning.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Also, I'm going to change the name of the story to Albus Potter: 1****st**** Year. I'm planning on doing all seven years with Albus, Rose, and Scorpius. Please tell me if you think that's a good idea! Thanks for reading! Please, please review!!!!!!!! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! 

The next couple of days were the worst I've had at Hogwarts so far. People weren't talking to us, because of the points we lost for Gryfindor. Even James, my own brother, wasn't speaking to me. To make things worse we couldn't find the map. At least Rose was supportive now. When we first told her what happened she got mad and told us off. But, eventually she came around. Two days after the supposed "duel" the three of us were walking down to the Great Hall.

"People just need to get over it. We can get all the points back." Scorpius said. All of the Gryfindors were scowling at us when we sat down for breakfast.

"Yeah." I answered half-heartedly. Then, James walked in and sat down by me.

"Hello." James said. He sounded nervous. Oh yeah, today was the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryfindor vs. Slytherin.

"I thought we weren't speaking." I said angrily.

"Well, I guess I've lost just as many points as you have, Al. So, truce?" he asked. I was surprised. James never asked for a truce. He was never one to apologize or anything.

"Oh alright." I said.

"Rosie, Malfoy." James acknowledged. He still wasn't used to the fact that I was actually friends with a Malfoy.

"Hey James." Rose said. Rose was closer to me, but her and James were close also.

"You ready for the match?" I asked him. James was a chaser for the team. He was amazing player, but I would never let him hear me say that. His ego was too big already.

"I guess." His face was literally green.

"Oh come on. You're a great player. Those Slytherins are horrible at Quidditch anyway. You can beat them, easy. The game won't last five minutes." Rose comforted him.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Slytherins play dirty." He answered.

Rose just sighed. She shot me a significant look. James was inconsolable when he was nervous. It was the same thing during the tryouts.

"Don't you think you should get down to the pitch, James?" I questioned.

"Yeah probably." He answered as he was standing up. "See you three after the game, hopefully celebrating."

"We will be." Rose assured him. She shot Scorpius and I a look.

"Yeah, you'll do great, James." Scorpius said.

James smiled at him. "Maybe you're not so bad, Scorpius."

"Yeah, well." Scorpius said.

I grinned at James. "Oh yeah, Al. I'm supposed to tell you. Mum and Dad are going to be here to watch the match.

"Really, when are they getting here?" I asked.

"Anytime now. Well I better get own to the pitch. See you guys later." He said.

"Bye." The three of us said in unison.

Right after James had left, Mum and Dad walked in. The whole Great Hall gasped. My dad and mum were both famous. Well, you know my dad's been famous since birth, and my mum was a Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies, and now she's the sports writer for the Daily Prophet.

"Albus!" Mum cried. She ran up and hugged me, Dad right behind her.

"Hi, Mum. Hi, Dad." I said. "Where's Lily?"

"She's with Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and Hugo for the day. Trust me, she really wanted to come see you, but Hermione, Ron, and Hugo are going to a Cannon's game. And, well she really wanted to see it."

I laughed. "Yeah, she really wanted to come see me, sure…."

"What! They went to see a Cannon's game without me!" Rose whined. That was her favorite team, even though she really wasn't that into Quidditch.

"Well you get to see your loving aunt and uncle." Dad teased.

Rose just sighed. Mum and Dad slid onto the bench beside me.

"Ah this feels like home." Mum said.

"Yeah it does." Dad answered.

"Hi, Scorpius." Mum said.

"Hello." He answered. It was really awkward because of the Potter/Malfoy rivalry thing.

I cleared my throat. "So Dad, Mum, did you get my letter?"

"Letter, what letter?" Mum asked. Dad winked at me.

"Never mind." I said hastily. Mum looked suspicious.

"Well we better get down to the pitch" Dad said.

"Yeah, we better." I said. Scorpius, Rose, and I exchanged looks. If my dad didn't want Mum to know about my letter, then there must be something dangerous about another chamber.

The five of us got up and walked down to the pitch with various people giving looks of admiration towards my dad the whole way. They scowled at me though.

"Why are they looking at you like that, Al?" my dad asked.

"Uh, well, Scorpius and I kind of lost one-hundred points for Gryfindor." I said quietly.

"You what!" my mum yelled.

My dad just looked at me for a second. "How did you lose 100 points for Gryfindor?"

"Uh, well, we sort of snuck out because that prat, Nott challenged me to duel" I said sheepishly. "And, McGonagall caught us."

My mum sighed. "Albus, you know better than to go running around the castle in the middle of the night."

"I know, I'm sorry." I mumbled. It was better just to apologize because I did not want to see Mum angry. It was horrible.

"Albus, can we talk later, after the match how bout?" Dad asked. He had a concerned look in his eye.

"Sure." I answered. I was a little confused. What would my dad want to talk to me about?

We made it to the pitch and sat in he stands. My mum and dad were invited to sit with the teachers, but they said they wanted to stay with the three of us.

"So, how's you're father doing, Scorpius?" Dad asked.

"Fine, I suppose." He answered quietly.

I looked over at Mum and Rose and they were talking animatedly about something. The two of them were pretty close. Then, I turned back to my father and Scorpius.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Dad?" I asked.

"Later." He said and shot me a warning glance. Then, I understood this was supposed to be a sort of secret.

Scorpius cleared his throat. "It's sort of creepy how much you two are alike."

"A lot of people say that." I answered and my dad chuckled.

"Yeah they do." He said. "I think the match is about to start."

We all turned to look down at the field. And saw the Slytherin team make their way out onto the field. Scorpius, Rose, and I all booed the team, along with the rest of the Gryfindor's. My dad stared at Scorpius. I knew what he was thinking, about how ironic it was that a Malfoy was booing the Slytherin team. Then, the Gryfindor team walk out onto the field and I clapped and yelled. Even from up here, I could tell James was nervous. Then, the captains shook hands, the players mounted their brooms and they were off.

**A/N: What did you think? I just had to get some of Albus and his family in there! Please, please review!!!!!!! ******


	10. Chapter 9

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :(

"Gryfindor in possession of the Quaffle!" Raphael Jordan yelled. He was the commentator this year. He's third year. He's good friends with James, I think.

"Potter, to Bell! Oh no!!! Flint intercepts and throws it to Belby . Tries to score, but Gryfindor keeper, Wood blocks the shot! Yes!" Raphael shouted.

I could tell Rose was confused, but I wasn't. Quidditch was my favorite sport and according to my parents and even brother, I'm a better seeker than my dad was in school. But, first years couldn't try out for the team.

The Gryfindor Quidditch team, is pretty good this year. The three chasers are James, Michael Bell ,and Katie Spinnet . The seeker is John Katlin. He's a seventh year, and I also think he's a muggleborn, because I've never heard of him before. The two beaters are Fred and Roxanne, my cousins. They're twins, but they are polar opposites, personality wise. Roxanne is quiet, studious, and a lot of boys think she is very pretty. Meanwhile, Fred is loud, obnoxious, and is best friends with James. My dad calls them the new Marauders of Hogwarts. But, Fred and Roxanne have one thing in common, they are both amazing beaters. The keeper is Richard Wood, and he's a fifth year. He has a younger brother in my year. He stays in my dormitory, but I haven't really gotten to know him. I think his name's Cameron Wood.

"Oh that was a nasty blugder to the head from Weasley, to Flint." All of the Gryfindor side of the stands cheered for Roxanne. Flint looked shaken and kind of glassy-eyed, but he was still on his broom.

After a couple more goals from each side Raphael shouted "60-40. Gryfindor!"

"Yes! We're in the lead" I said to Scorpius.

He grinned at me and I looked over at my parents. My dad looked just as excited as we did, and so did my mum. But, she also looked worried. As much as she wouldn't want to admit it, I think my mum's a lot like my Grandma Weasley. Then, I noticed Sarah Finnigan and Kelly Thomas sitting in front of us. I always thought Kelly kind of giggled way too much, but Sarah seemed alright.

"Gryfindor scores, it's now 70-40!" Raphael yelled.

"That was an amazing goal James just scored." my dad said to no one in particular. I could tell he was proud of James.

"Katlin going into a spectacular dive! I think he's seen the snitch! He's seen it, he's seen it. Blaise trying to catch up! But, it's no use! Katlin has caught the snitch! Gryfindor wins!!!"

You could probably hear the Gryfindors from miles around. There was so much screaming and yelling I could barely hear Scorpius yelling right beside me. It seemed so weird that Scorpius was so happy for a Gryfindor win. Rose was yelling too.

I vaguely heard Fred say "After party in the common room!"

"Alright!" Scorpius said.

Rose just huffed. "They better not have fire whiskey."

My parents tried not to laugh. "Albus, can we talk in the castle?" Dad asked.

"Sure." I answered. My mum seemed to think it was about something school related and brushed it off.

I nodded to Rose and Scorpius and said "See you guys in the common room later."

"Alright." Scorpius said. Rose just smiled and the two of them walked back towards the castle and Mum was already in a conversation with Neville, I mean Professor Longbottom.

My dad and I walked in the direction of the castle. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing much, really. Just how things are going." he said.

"Everything's going fine." I answered. But, I knew there was more to it. I could tell in my dad's eyes there was something else. As we were walking I looked up at my dad. His green eyes, or my eyes, really, were filled with concern. His black hair that wouldn't lay flat, was blowing in the wind. I had a feeling it looked exactly like my hair did at the moment.

We made it to the Entrance Hall and my dad came to a halt. "Hello Malfoy."

I looked around. I finally saw Draco Malfoy standing in the shadows of the Entrance Hall. I suppose the fact my dad was an Auror, made him notice tings quicker than I did.

"Hello Potter." he answered.

"I might ask what you are doing here. You don't have any kids in Quidditch." my dad said.

"Well I am on the board of governor's this year. I just thought I should see a good game of Quidditch." Malfoy said. Even I thought he sounded suspicious.

"Have you seen Scorpius, yet? I think he's in the Gryfindor common room." I said as politely as I could muster. I had heard the stories about Draco Malfoy and what he did, with the Death Eaters.

"No, I haven't. I'm sure he'll be fine without seeing me. I must be on my way." Malfoy said. He walked away and out of the doors. I looked at my dad.

"Why wouldn't he want to see Scorpius?" I asked.

"I don't know, Al." he said. He had a look in his eye, but I couldn't place it. "Come on. Let's go find somewhere to talk."

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've just been focusing on my other story. Thanks for reading and please review!!!! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :(

My dad and I walked down a corridor and up a couple of staircases.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the astronomy tower. It's a nice, quiet place to talk." he said I nodded mt head in agreement.

The whole entire way up there the paintings all around were whispering to one another saying things like "It's Harry Potter. I can't believe it!" My dad was quite famous, really.

We finally reached the top and the two of us sat down on a bench, that gave us a wonderful view of Hogwarts grounds.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked. My dad still had that concerned look in his eye.

"Well, it's about your last letter." he said in a calm tone.

"What about it?" I asked.

"You said you have to do a report on legends and asked me if there was another chamber in the letter. I didn't show it to your mum because, well, it's not for a report is it?" he said.

I sighed. I should've know he wouldn't believe that. "No it's not for a report, Dad."

My dad sighed the same way I did. "I figured. Now, why do you really want to know if there's another chamber?"

All of the sudden everything that had happened with the sword came tumbling out. Everything about finding it, the feeling I got when I was around it, and it glowing when I got near it.

Dad looked kind of shocked. "Albus, I really don't know what to say. I've never heard anything like this before."

"I wrote you because I have no idea what it means either. Rose and Scorpius are just as confused as I am. Rose wrote aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and Scorpius wrote his parents."

'Hermione might know something. Ron won't because he never reads. But, Scorpius shouldn't have written his parents. Draco Malfoy has been acting very strangely lately, and I don't want him to suspect anything."

"What do you mean about Draco Malfoy acting strangely lately?" I asked.

"Malfoy has never given the ministry any trouble since Tom Riddle died and the Death Eaters were all put in Azkaban. Don't tell anyone this, especially Scorpius, but Malfoy is kind of sneaking around a bit to much and I'm thinking of doing a raid on his house. I know it sounds rash, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

My dad headed the Auror department and I'm really surprised he told me that. He could get in trouble for telling his son confidential information.

"Oh." was all I said.

"I do know one thing though about the whole sword thing though, it comes to a true Gryfindor. But, I've never heard of it glowing."

"You should ask Rose if she's got an answer to her letter yet. If there's anyone who would know, it would be Hermione."

"Thanks, Dad." I said quietly.

"No problem, Al. Now I better go congratulate your brother on the Quidditch match." he said. The two of us got up and walked back down to the Gryfindor common room.

Little did I know, that standing right beneath us, someone heard every word we just said. And, that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Monday morning, two days after I had talked to my dad, Rose, Scorpius, and I were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"So you're dad said he didn't know anything?" Rose asked.

"Yes he did, Rose. How many times are you going to ask me." I said.

"I'm just making sure." she said.

"The only thing he said was the sword comes to a true Gryfindor when they need it." I said.

"Well that doesn't help." Scorpius said with an exasperated sigh.

"I know." I answered. We were kind of at a brick wall with the glowing sword. We still haven't found out anything about it, and Aunt Hermione hadn't replied to Rose's letter.

I heard the noise of owls swooping into the Great Hall.

"Here's the Owl post." Scorpius said. "I think it's kind of weird my dad hasn't sent me anything for a week. Normally he sends me candy and stuff."

But, Rose and I were barely listening staring excitedly up at the mail. Maybe today was the day Aunt Hermione would finally answer the letter.

Then, a brown barn owl landed directly in front of Rose and there was letter attached to it's leg. The three of us held our breath as Rose reached out her hand to open it.

**A/N: Cliffy! :) Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Please review! **


	12. Chapter 11

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :(

Rose ripped open the seal and began to read the letter to herself. I sighed impatiently. Scorpius did too. Rose gasped and handed the letter to me. I began to read.

Dear Rosie,

What a great idea for a project! I researched a little bit for you and I found some interesting things. Legend has it that there is another chamber. Godric Gryfindor built it after Salazar Slytherin left the school. The heir of Gryfindor is said to be able and open it. As for happens when they do, I have no idea. I believe that I read somewhere that the only way for the heir of Gryfindor to open the other chamber, is when the school is in great danger. Good luck with the project!

Love,

Mum

Scorpius, Rose and I stared at each other in shock. So there is another chamber. Well, legend says there is. But, there was a chamber that Salazar Slytherin built. So, there must be a chamber that Godric Gryfindor built.

"Well it doesn't really matter because the school's not in great danger." Scorpius said. He laughed nervously. "Right?"

"No." Rose said. She looked shocked also. "What if you're the heir of Gryfindor, Al?"

"That's crazy. My dad probably is, not me." I said. But, there was still a small part of me that thought that might be true.

"Well, why does the sword glow when you come near it?" she asked.

"Don't ask me. I have no idea.." I said quietly because Neville was walking up to us.

"Have no idea about what?" Neville asked.

I shifted nervously. "Oh nothing." Neville eyed me suspiciously.

"Well, I must be going. And Albus, Scorpius don't get into any trouble." he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked Scorpius and Rose after Neville left.

"I don't know. But, things are starting to get sort of weird at Hogwarts." Rose said.

"I agree." Scorpius and I said at the same time.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Through the next couple of days I didn't noticing anything weird happening, but there was always this feeling I got. I wasn't sure what it was, but I felt like I needed to do something. If I told Rose about it, she would say it's a homework assignment. But, I know that's not it. If I told Scorpius, he would probably think I was crazy. I was beginning to think that myself. During potions, I thought about everything that had happened this year. When Avery attacked the school, the hidden ballroom, the glowing sword, and Draco Malfoy acting strangely. None of added up. Then a voice jerked me back into reality.

"Albus Potter! Albus Potter!" the Professor said.

"Yes, sir?" I answered.

"Stop your daydreaming and listen to what I have to say. I said you are going to be paired up with Sarah Finnigan for your project over the next couple of weeks."

"Oh okay, Professor." I answered. The potions Professor really got on my nerves.

"Don't speak with me in that tone."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, alright. Go sit with Ms. Finnigan. I will be around later to check how the two of you are doing."

I nodded even though I was mad. I made my way over to Sarah as the rest of class was being paired up. I noticed Rose and Scorpius had been put together. The two of them looked very happy.

"Hi Albus." Sarah said as I sat down.

"Hi Sarah." I answered back. The two of us never talked much, but I knew Rose liked her.

"So which potion do you want to do our report on?" she asked. For the project, we had to pick a potion and write a report about it. We also had to make a small sample.

"How about the Polyjuice Potion?" I asked.

"Um, Albus. That takes a month to brew." she said.

"Oh. Well how about the Drought of Living Death?" I asked.

"That's a good one." she answered. While Sarah opened her textbook and started to take notes I looked over at her. She had deep red hair, which was weird because she wasn't a Weasley. She looked older than she really was.

"Um Albus. Is there something wrong?" Sarah asked.

"No not at all." I answered quickly. I felt a blush heat up my face.

Sarah stared at me for a second and then bent back over her work.

**A/N: Did you like it? Thanks for reading! Please, please review! :) **


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 

Rose, Scorpius, and I spent the next couple of days discussing Aunt Hermione's letter and researching in the library. It was really boring for me and Scorpius, but Rose seemed to enjoy it.

"I just don't think there's anything else we don't already know. Mum pretty much covered it all." Rose said.

"Yeah, let's get to bed. I'm exhausted." Scorpius moaned.

"I agree. Come on Rosie. Let's get out of here." I said maybe a little louder than I should have in the library.

Madame Pince eyed the three of us angrily. "Out!"

"Yes ma'am." Rose, Scorpius, and I said simultaneously.

We gathered our books and rushed out of the library.

"What a mean old lady." Rose huffed.

We stared at her in surprise. Rose never talked bad about any faculty at the school, well besides Filch, but that doesn't count.

"What?" Rose said and started to walk in the direction of the Gryfindor corridor.

Scorpius and I caught up with her. "What's the deal? You never _disrespect_ a staff member." Scorpius asked.

"Madame Pince shouldn't throw students out of the library when they are doing important research. The nerve of that woman." Rose said in an annoyed tone.

I stifled a laugh. "Okay moving on. We're almost to the third floor corridor. Do you guys want to go to the sword?"

'No, not tonight, Al. It's getting late and plus, the whole sword thing kind of creeps me out." She said.

"Yeah, I agree Albus. Let's just get to bed." Scorpius said. He sounded tired, which was the exact opposite of what I was feeling. I felt energized somehow. Like I wanted to go on an adventure of some kind.

"Yeah, fine." I grumbled. But I had already made up my mind. It was time to get the Invisibility cloak out again.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I was tiptoeing through the third floor corridor and it was eerily quiet. I was also getting that feeling that someone was watching me, which was crazy because I was invisible. After, I had acted like I had gone to bed, and Scorpius was for sure asleep, I had put on the cloak and snuck downstairs There were a couple of seventh years in the common room, so I had to be extra careful. After a lot of sneaking around, I made it here, almost to the third floor corridor.

I walked up to the ancient stone door and said "Alohomora" as quietly as possible. It opened with a creak that made me jump but I went into the broom closet and leaned against the wall. The archway fell open and I walked into the magnificent room.

The pull to the sword was greater this time, so I took off my cloak, laid it against the wall, and walked towards the sword. The light was getting brighter and brighter now, until it was almost unbearable. It was blinding me, I was sure. But, I had to touch it. I needed to. I had to. My fingers were almost touching it, until I heard a noise. I jerked away from it and looked around. There was nothing there, but then I heard it again. I walked away from the sword.

The noise seemed to be coming from behind an old pillar. I walked slowly towards it my wand raised. What I saw shocked me. There was no way that man was still here.

A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates. I know this is short and cliffy, but I'm in a rush. Please, please review! 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! 

Grey eyes stared back at me, filled with emotion, almost pain. But then, they turned to a glare. There was something different about Draco Malfoy's appearance when his expression changed. But, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Why is it Potter's always meddle in other people's business?" Malfoy sneered. But, it didn't really seem like his voice.

"I guess it's in the blood, Malfoy. Especially, when its people who's business needs to be meddled in. What are you doing at Hogwarts? Again?" I asked.

"Just leave Potter. If you know what's good for you." He said.

"Yeah right. You think I'm going to leave now?" I said.

"Yes I do, before I curse you." Malfoy said.

I knew I was going to get in big trouble or this, but I did it anyway. "Stupefy!"

Malfoy didn't have any time to block it and he crumpled to the ground. I stood there for second in shock. I stunned Draco Malfoy. I decided to search his pockets, because he sounded suspicious when he was talking to me. All that was in there were two Knuts and a silver Sickle. But then, I saw a hidden pocket. I reached in a found a small folded up piece of paper. I opened it up and read it.

**Draco,**

**Just get to the sword. I will give instructions from there.**

That was it. It wasn't signed. I assumed it was Gryfindor's sword. Why would Draco Malfoy, and whoever that note was written by need the sword of Godric Gryfindor? And, how was I supposed to tell Scorpius?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The next morning, I pulled Rose into an alcove in the corridor.

"What was that for?" she asked in an angry voice.

"Look I need to tell you something. And, keep your voice down, alright." I whispered.

"Okay, what do you need to tell me? And, why can't you tell Scorpius too?" she asked.

"Last night, I went to the sword." I said.

Rose huffed. "Alright, go on."

"And, Draco Malfoy was in the room also."

"What?" she gasped.

"Yeah, I stunned him." I said.

"You stunned Draco Malfoy!" Rose yelled.

"Shhhh Rosie. Yes, because he would've cursed me. What was I supposed do?"

"I don't know. Run?" she said sarcastically.

I just continued on, ignoring her comment. "Look, he didn't look like himself, alright. Something was wrong, I could tell."

"You barely know Draco Malfoy. How could you tell something was wrong?"

"He looks exactly Scorpius, Rose. But, why was Malfoy in the sword room?"

"I have no idea. But, it sounds fishy." Rose said.

"I know. Oh and after I stunned him, I searched his pockets."

"Aren't we the little criminal?" Rose said.

"Yeah, um well I found a note. I kept it, here you go." I said as I handed it to her.

Rose read the note with a furrowed brow. It was scary how much she looked like Aunt Hermione sometimes.

"Well this is interesting." She said.

"That's all you're going to say! _This is interesting!_" I hissed. Rose was in a strange mood.

"Well, it sounds like someone was with him or something, to give him instructions. It's creepy it has to do with the sword, though." Rose said quietly. I could tell she was thinking and didn't want to be talked to.

"I'll see you later Rose. Keep the note, but just don't let Scorpius see it." I said.

"Got it." She said and I walked away, back into the hallway.

I was walking along the corridor back to common room and saw I was walking past Filch's office. That was when I saw it. The map, the marauder's map! I couldn't believe it I never thought I would see the map again, after Scorpius and I lost it on the night of the dual. I stopped at his door and decided to run in and get it. Filch would just think he lost an old, filthy piece of parchment.

Right as walking into the doorway, Mrs. Norris came slinking into view. I sighed as the cat stared at me with those eyes. I wanted to kick that cat so bad.

I turned around and walked away, but I was going back to get the map tonight, with the Invisibility cloak. I kept walking and someone yelled my name. I turned around and saw my cousin, Roxanne.

"Hey Roxanne." I said.

"Albus, I haven't seen you very much this year. I've been missing you." She said.

"I know. I missed you too, Roxanne." I said.

She smiled and slung her arm around me. "Well, Al we'll just have to fix that. How 'bout you eat supper with me today."

"Sounds good." I answered. Roxanne smiled. Out of all my cousins, Roxanne was the most sensible one, besides Rose of course.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

"Hey, Albus." Roxanne said as I sat down at the table.

"Hey, Roxanne. What's going on?" I asked.

"Not much. But I want to know how your years going?" She said happily.

"Fine." I answered not wanting to give away too many details about everything.

"Albus, come on. There's got to be more than just a boring _fine_." She said.

I grabbed a treacle tart, which was my favorite food and sighed. "Roxanne, everything is going fine. My grades are okay."

"That's good, what's your favorite subject?" she asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, how's Fred?' I asked.

"Fine, usual. Anyway, why Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Well, I think it's a fun class, I seem to do well. I like the stuff we learn, you know, I think learning to protect yourself is important." I said rather quickly.

"Yes, that's all great. But, Albus is there something else? I can kind of tell your hiding something. Is there another reason?"

"Roxanne, you sound a lot like Mum and Grandma Weasley, sometimes." I said.

"Yeah whatever. Just tell me." She said exasperatedly.

"Okay, I want to live up to my dad and Grandpa James. They did so much, and everyone looks up to them. I'm just always Harry Potter's son. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I just want people to remember me for something I did, not Dad." I said quietly.

Roxanne put her arm around me and sighed. "Al, you are going to be an amazing wizard. I mean you have your father and mother's skill. Plus both sets of your grandparents! Albus, you stunned that crazy Death Eater and you're only in first year. That's crazy! Plus, everything you'll do the rest of you're life. You'll live up to them and more, I promise."

I just smiled. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now I'm starving. Let's eat." She said loudly. Everyone stared at her and she blushed the famous Weasley blush, which thankfully, I didn't inherit.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I sneaked out the common room quietly, with the Invisibility cloak over me. I had to get to Filch's office to get the map back. The corridors were eerily quiet as I walked towards his office. I felt like I was being watched, which freaked me out.

I kept looking around to make sure no one was behind me and finally made it to Filch's office. The door was closed and locked. That's just wonderful! I bet Filch was in there.

"Well here goes nothing." I mumbled to myself. "Alohomora."

I pulled on the door handle softly and it opened thankfully, without a creak. I looked inside and Filch was in there asleep, thank goodness, and Mrs. Norris was nowhere to be found.

I tiptoed into the room and walked towards the desk. Filch was mumbling in his sleep about Squibs, or something. I wonder why? I reached the desk, and recognized the map under his left arm. Of course, it just looked like a blank piece of parchment, because Filch didn't know the spell to open it.

I had to get it out from under his arm! Part of it was sticking out, so I quietly grabbed that end of the map and pulled softly. Filch shifted in his sleep, which caused me to jump, and that was when I saw Mrs. Norris standing in the doorway. I yelled and Filch jerked awake.

I had a feeling Mrs. Norris could see through Invisibility cloaks, so I just grabbed the map and made a run for it. Filch grabbed his lantern from the desk and ran out into the corridor.

"Who's there? I know someone's out there. Show yourself!" he yelled.

I just kept running and darted into the nearest alcove. I couldn't hear Filch anymore, so that was a good sign. I was so happy; I had gotten the map back! That was when I noticed a shadow right next to me.

I turned to look at the source of the shadow and gasped when I saw Sarah Finnegan standing right next to me.

She looked scared. "Who's there?" she whispered.

I took off the Invisibility cloak without thinking. "It's just me, Albus." I whispered back.

"You have an Invisibility cloak!"

"Yes, I got it from my dad." I trusted Sarah. She seemed like a nice girl and we had become better friends because of our Potions project, which we still had to finish.

"Awesome. Well, your dad is Harry Potter. He can get whatever he wants." She whispered.

"Yeah." Was all I answered. I didn't really like to talk about my family's money.

"Well, what are you doing out this late at night?" she asked.

"Um, I had to go pick-up something from Filch's office. Why are you out so late?" I asked.

"Well." She laughed nervously. "Um, it was a dare."

"Who dared you?" I asked curiously. She normally didn't break the rules.

"Just some friends from my dormitory." She said.

"Oh, cool."

"Well I better get back." She said quietly.

"Yeah see you later, Sarah."

"See you Albus."

I watched her walk away from me, he red hair swaying behind her. Sarah was an interesting girl.

**A/N: I really liked writing this chapter, for some reason. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please, please review!!**


End file.
